


Lazy Saturday afternoon

by donniethecatcher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, There's not actually much Steve/bucky, Tumblr Prompt, cuteness, like if you squint it's there - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniethecatcher/pseuds/donniethecatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how all the avengers and a few extra friends found themselves squished together half asleep on the couch one Saturday afternoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Saturday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this ages ago after someone posted a tumblr screenshot of a fanfic prompt on Twitter and I wrote a really quick one shot and replied to it. I literally just found it now and decided to upload it so please excuse any mistakes and if you do find any please let me know :P 
> 
> Enjoy :) <3

It was a Saturday and for once, it was quiet. No fighting, no aliens or death robots or SHEILD interruptions or missions just, quiet. It was Steve who started it. Bucky had got him a vintage record player for his birthday. Just like the one they had when they were younger. He'd been out all of Friday to find this one record that he remembered. When he finally found it in some old dusty shop he brought it home and was so happy that no one had the heart to stop him playing it the next day. 

It was about 1:30 when he dragged the player into the living room, record in hands and a determined look on his face. Bucky, who was sat on the sofa raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He wanted to give his friend some peace for a while. Steve set the player up and after a few tries managed to get the record playing. With a satisfied grin he flopped down next to Bucky and smiled just as the music started. Bucky smiled back at him widely "I still can't believe you found the original record". Steve grinned wider "I know I can't either, it sounds just how I remember". As he said this Clint and Natasha entered through the kitchen talking in a language neither Steve or Bucky could recognise before stopping to look at them. "What the heck are you playing?" Clint looked at Steve with a raised eyebrow. Natasha gave him one of her famous glares and went to sit next to Steve, rubbing his arm gently. "It's beautiful Steve don't listen to Clint".   
A few minutes later Clint came to sit on the floor at Natasha's feet, listening to the softly playing 40's music. 

After a while Bruce entered. Looking more tired than ever. He walked over to the sofa and practically collapsed on it before closing his eyes without saying a word. He didn't need to, they all knew he hadn't been sleeping. 

For some reason Thor joined the small gathering next. He'd been around his newly acquired 'midgardian' friends a lot lately, saying he preferred here to Asgard. They didn't see why as Asgard was practically paradise but he couldn't explain it. He just liked it here. He smiled when he heard the track mumbling something about strange lullabies before sitting next to Bruce who was now being leaned on by Natasha and looked over to Steve who had somehow ended up with his head in Bucky's lap. 

Sam came next looking for Steve. He walked into the room about to call Steve's name when he saw the group all huddled together. He smiled when Thor looked up and gestured him over and gladly took up the remaining free space to lean against Thor to take a nap. The demigod didn't mind as long as his friends got enough sleep. 

It was Tony who arrived last. He was working in his lab when he looked around and wondered why no one was there to tell him how awesome he was. He went searching for his friends before finding them listening to Steve's record in the sitting room. He opened his mouth to say something before being silenced by a glare from both the black widow and the winter soldier. He got the message loud and clear: don't ruin the moment. He decided he could comment on the cheesiness of the scene another time and grabbed a pillow to rest his head on while he played bejewelled on his phone. On silent of course. He didn't want to feel both Natasha and Bucky's wrath. 

So there they were, Tony playing with his phone on the floor. Sam leaning up against Thor napping lightly. Thor looking over his friends happy they were safe and content. Bruce with his eyes closed enjoying a few minutes of peace, of being normal. Natasha getting her feet rubbed by Clint (who didn't mind at all and was quite happy to give Natasha some relief and happiness) and watching Steve and Bucky. 

Steve lay with his head in Bucky's lap, fast asleep. He'd not slept for weeks and weeks. It had gotten so bad everyone had began to worry about him. That's why he searched so hard for the record. He knew it would work and so did Bucky. It was the one that his mother used to play to get him to sleep after a nightmare.   
Bucky stared down at Steve. Happy that he was finally sleeping before slowly drifting off to sleep on, what everyone else would agree later to be the best Saturday afternoon of their lives.


End file.
